


We may not be heroes, but I'm okay with that.

by hedwwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Community (TV)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwwig/pseuds/hedwwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Troy Barnes got the job offer of a lifetime, he was surprisingly calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We may not be heroes, but I'm okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wee ficlet I made for a prompt from Vilja. If you coerce me and I'm feeling capable, I might write more in this universe. How they got married, what their lives as SHIELD affiliates are like, etc. Not strictly canon compliant for either universe, but I refuse to believe Abed went without Troy, and I know Troy wouldn't go without Abed.
> 
> After all, Nick Fury's AC was fully operational.

When Troy Barnes got the job offer of a lifetime, he was surprisingly calm.

”Right, can I get you to hold for just one minute? So sorry, I’ll be right back.”

He set the phone down and walked to the bedroom, where his husband of six months was engrossed in editing his latest film.

"Abed. Abed, it’s real," he said, face perfectly serene but mouth tight in restrained excitement. 

Abed removed his headphones. “What’s real, Troy?”

"SHIELD. The Avengers Initiative. It’s all real. It’s fucking real, and apparently even the coolest-people-in-the-world-that-shouldn’t-even- _exist_  get hot in the summers, because they need an air conditioning repairman.”

Abed blinked rapidly, taking about three seconds to process this information.

"Are you-?"

"Yes, I’m sure." 

"You’re not-"

"I’m not fucking with you, Abed. I know better."

Abed took another four seconds.

"So……. I… you. You’re going to DC?"

Troy saw his husband’s eyebrows raise almost imperceptibly, and noted the way his breathing seemed to pick up, indicating panic. He rolled his eyes. That boy was dumb sometimes. 

"No,  _we’re_  going to DC. They’ve been watching me for a while, apparently, and they want you to work comm. I also… may have refused to take the job unless you got one too. But it wasn’t necessary apparently. So yeah. Uhh. Wanna maybe work for the people in charge of superheroes?”

Abed’s eyes widened and took on a mischievous glint as he finally looked up at Troy. For such a gangly dude, he was surprisingly graceful, and it took him all of two seconds to stand and cross the room to where his husband stood, capturing him in a kiss that he hoped conveyed all the excitement and gratitude he didn’t quite have the conventional means of expressing. 

They broke apart several long moments later, Troy mildly breathless (he’d never get used to Abed’s surprise kisses) and Abed with eyebrows furrowed. Troy looked up at him questioningly.

"Please tell me you didn’t leave them on hold."


End file.
